Various chairs are designed for use in activities that involve movement of the user. Examples are pedestal chairs for fishermen and stools for persons working at service counters. In such applications the user of the chair or stool frequently desires to change positions in the seat of the chair or desires to move off or onto the chair. Also many users in an active environment desire to simply rest against the chair rather than fully sit on the seat of the chair. Often in an active environment it is physically helpful and desirable to rest one's foot on a support structure in order to reduce muscle strain and fatigue. Various footrests have been designed for chairs, but typically the prior designs are not adequately adjustable to meet the needs of users. Also, prior footrest designs are often configured in ways that impede the mobility of a person using the chair in an active environment. What are needed therefore are improved configurations of footrests for chairs that are designed more beneficially for use in activities that involve frequent movement of the user.